


Do you see what I see?

by ministarninja



Series: This is the way we fall in love [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Friendships, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, They just need to talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministarninja/pseuds/ministarninja
Summary: "You want me to go where with you?""Just out to nature. Tonight at midnight.""Nature. At midnight. Just the two of us?""Yeah...""Ok Dude. Sounds chill."





	Do you see what I see?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @edgarallanrose for helping me with all my fics, but especially this one in particular. And shout out to my dear friend from last summer, who inspired the basis of this fic and for an amazing summer. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Remind me again why we’re out here please?”

“Cause _I_ needed to come out here for my astronomy class. And I was going to bring Lardo because _she_ wanted to use this as an opportunity to paint the sky in its natural wonder, but she got sick.”

“Ok, that all makes sense. But why am _I _here.”

“Oh my god, Nurse. I invited you out here camping because you’ve been bitching and moaning about your _‘lack of inspiration at Samwell’_. So I invited you out here to get you out of the Haus. I figured if Lardo found could find artistic inspo here, you could too.”

“Oh, chill”

“_’Oh, chill’_, now come on I need to get this telescope set up.”

***

“I don’t get it Dexy.”

“What don’t you _get_ Nursey?”

“I don’t get how you can look at the stars like that.”

“How the fuck do you _think_ I’m looking at them.”

“Like they’re just _there_-”

“That makes no sense, dude. I-”

“ -because I’m out here looking at more stars than I have ever seen in real life. I’m out here, in the middle of a random dried up river bed. We’ve been out here for hours and I’ve filled half a notebook. Look at the damn stars Dex. Look at the fucking milky way galaxy. You aren’t a romantic like me but _come on_ _dude_. It is magical up there Dex. It is breathtaking. It’s like something out of a fairy tale. I’m awestruck. But you don’t give a shit about any of that. And you’re just _sitting there_ with your fucking telescope like it’s nothing.”

“I thought after all this time you would have known me a little better than that Nursey.”

“Dex. It’s gorgeous here. And you don’t even care. To you this is just a homework assignment.”

“That’s not how it is at all Nurse. I-it’s. I-I didn’t _need_ to come all the way out here ok?

They told us to look at different kinds of stars. ‘_Check out a telescope and go to the quad. Go to the football field. To the park at midnight._’ They told us.

_‘it’s dark enough there’_ they told us.

But that _wasn’t_ enough for me Nursey. I needed _more_ than that.

I needed to get out of Samwell too.

I needed air and I needed to get out of the Haus and off the rink and just away.

So I wanted to come out here: to the middle of butt-fuck-nowhere-Massachusetts.

But you aren’t seeing what I see Nurse.”

“Will…”

“You aren’t the only one trapped there, Nurse.”

***

“What do you see?”

“Psh. _’What do I see’_?”

“Out here in the middle of the nowhere.”

“Come on man, do we need to do this now? Can’t it wait until we get back to the Samwell?”

“Why can’t you just tell me. What do you see out here that _I’m_ not seeing?”

“I see that someone drove on this riverbed today. They got stuck over there and needed to be dragged out. I don’t know how it went, but they left some broken rope here. I see that there are rabbits or gophers or some shit around here. I can see that there’s an ant hill that’s been chowing on the berries that fell from a bush. The air out here smells like its bristling with electricity. Like there’s supposed to be a storm coming. But there isn’t. It hasn’t rained out here in weeks.

It’s not-I don’t see things the way you do. It isn’t that I don’t find beauty in things. I just don’t find it beautiful in the same ways as you Derek.

Like. Ok. The stars. You said that you’ve never seen the milky way right?”

“Yeah but-“

“Ok do you know how dark it needs to be for us to actually see it? How far away that light has to travel for us to see it? It’s 100,000 light years away from us. Do you know how long it takes the light from the sun to get to us? It takes the light from the sun eight minutes and twenty seconds to get to us. And it’s the closest star that we have. It takes four hours for that same light to reach Neptune.

You know that flashing light that I pointed to earlier? You called it a plane, but it’s not a plane, it’s the international space station. It orbits the earth every ninety-two minutes. Think about that Nurse. In an hour and a half, they’ll have seen more of the world than I can even picture.”

“Dex I-“

“I’m _not like you_. I don’t see the world like you do. I’m not a romantic. I’m not an artist. I see the world in the numbers of frequencies and measurements and the science of it all. The logistics of the world. All the little bits that just _are there_. The stuff that makes it what it is. All the stuff that we can’t actually see but is there. It isn’t magical or inspiring. It’s not pretty. It isn’t even easy. It’s the part of the world most people don’t even fucking like. So there Derek. That’s how I see things. That’s how I’ve always seen things.”

***

“Did you see _that_ Nurse?”

“Did I see _what_, Dex?”

“That shooting star.”

“There was no shooting star.”

“Yes. There was. It went right over our fucking faces.”

“No, there wasn’t.”

“Yes, there was! Do you not believe me?”

“How could you see it, but I didn’t? We’re both looking at the same sky.”

“Shut up already. Look-see? There was another one.”

“Fuck you man. There wasn’t.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“You know, my parents told me that a shooting star meant that God was opening the lid to heaven. So if you saw one, you were supposed to make a wish because that’s when God would hear it.”

“Yeah? Ok. Make a wish Nursey.”

“What?”

“There were two shooting stars and there are two of us. Make a wish.”  
  
“That is not how this works.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because-“

“Nurse. Humor me. Make a wish.”

“Ok, fine Dexy. Only if you make one too.”

***

“So…”

“_So_...”

“What did you wish for?”

“Like I’d ever tell you.”


End file.
